I Wanna Know What Love Is
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Prim notices Katniss's love life is upside down. She knew Katniss had feelings for Gale but why is she kissing Peeta in the arena? As Prim's mother is asleep, she goes to find her friend, Jareth to ask what is love and what does it feel like.


I Wanna Know What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

This is number eight of eighteen song fics I have to write for a challenge I created on deviantart. This song was in my head the other day and so I got an idea since I know I wanted to do a Hunger Games fanfic for a while just never had the idea. I also wanted to do a Labyrinth fic as well, so this idea works perfectly. The story takes place during the first book but what wasn't going on in the arena. Instead we focus on Prim. As for the Labyrinth timeline, this takes place after Sarah escaped the goblin realm. Jareth x Prim. And for the sake of argument lets say Jareth is around 17, before I have this taken down for creepy things.

It was just before bed, the games had just premired its current episode. So far only Peeta, Cato, and Katniss remain. Prim was worried for Katniss though. Both her and Peeta were in a critical condition in a cave. Cato hasn't been spotted for a while but last time Prim remembered him, he was in a healthy state, besides being hungry.

It wasn't just Katniss's health that Prim was worried about, it was Katniss's relationship with Peeta. Prim knew that Katniss loved Gale. However ever since the interview she loves Peeta now, a boy she barely talked to. Prim saw Gale on a day to day basis. She knew he was hurt watching Katniss with that pretty boy.

Prim knew it wasn't right to act like this, however she was unaware that it was the capitol's scheme and not what Katniss ever felt. But the truth was Prim never knew what love was either. She tried asking the other girls at school, but they never had that feeling either. She just remembered one girl saying that love is for adults and not school children. Then after Katniss and Peeta went to the capitol after reaping day, she asked Gale. Gale's response was it's a strong bond between a girl and a boy, but much stronger than a family member or a friend.

The episode was over for the night. Mrs. Everdean tucked young Prim into bed, kissed her forehead and turned out the lights. However Prim didn't go to sleep. Her mind was racing what this love thing could possibly be. She had a plan to find out but she wanted to wait until her mother was fast asleep, she wouldn't understand what Prim was going to do anyway.

Once Mrs. Everdean was asleep, Prim got out of bed, slowly and quietly crept out of the room, and accessed the kitchen. She pulled a small oval shaped crystal from the pockets in her pajamas. No one from District 12 had such jewels. No one could afford them. However Prim didn't buy the gems, nor did she steal them. They were given to her by a distant friend.

The friends' name was Jareth who wasn't from any district of Panem. He wasn't from this world. The gems he gave her were to make her go from Panem to his world of goblins. Prim's mother never knew of her friend, nor did Katniss. He was a new friend that she had met after Katniss had been reaped.

The night she met Jareth was a tragic night. That was the day where Primrose Everdean was supposed to be reaped, and not Katniss. Katniss had volunteered but Prim was too scared of her sister's fate. Gale had to take her away. Then shortly she had left to the Capitol. That night she was crying hysterically and her mother couldn't keep her quiet.

The thing about Katniss and Prim they were not only sisters, but best friends. Prim didn't have friends, while Katniss had Gale and Madge. So when Katniss left, Prim was alone. That night Prim had locked herself in the bathroom, trying to escape her mother's frantic yelling, after attempting to calm Prim down. Thus some creatures took hold of Prim, taking her to the world of Goblins.

These goblins were not evil like in the books; they simply wanted to help others. Jareth was the king of goblins who was quiet fond of Prim. Since that day she had visited him on a regular basis, without a soul knowing. She would tell him her troubles and he would sing them away, he did have that amazing quality.

Prim wanted to know from Jareth what love was. After all it was stronger than a normal friendship between a boy and a girl. Prim felt that she known him for her entire life even in reality its been just weeks.

Prim rubbed the crystal in her hands, and she was taken away to her goblin paradise. Jareth was on his throne, sitting, waiting for his sweet Prim.

"Prim, I'm glad to see you." He said with a smile. He motioned her to come closer, thus she sat on his lap. "What troubles do you face?"

"Well…its about my sister." She responded. "I'm worried about her."

"Go on." Jareth encouraged.

Jareth knew all about District 12, her sister, Peeta and Gale along with Prim's normal routine and of course the Hunger Games. So this wasn't uncommon for her to talk about.

"Katniss loves Gale but I don't understand why she keeps kissing Peeta. I don't understand what is going on. Gale seems so angry and I haven't seen my sister since." Prim said quietly. She looked pleadingly into his gorgues eyes. "Jareth, I want to know what love is. I'm not sure what it is, but I know its not this."

Jareth gave a melancholy smirk, recalling back in the day when he loved Sarah. "Well I can tell you love is not pleasant. I once knew a girl I had passionate feelings for, however she didn't feel the same."

"Why?" Prim asked cocking her head.

"It's a feeling the two must share. Its only a crush if only one feels it. I was hurt, but I had to respect her feelings. Love can be tradgeic at times." Jareth replied.

"But mother says its supposed to be pleasant, magical, the best thing a person can ever feel." Prim says.

"That is if the two shared the feeling." Jareth said, once again.

Prim got off his lap and looked at him, and said, "Tell me, do we share that feeling?"

Jareth smirked and said, "Of course we do, Prim."

With begging eyes Prim said, "I want you to show me what it feels like then."

Jareth stood up and caressed Prim's soft cheek. "Are you sure you want this, Prim?"

"I'm sure, Jareth." Prim answered.

With that answer Jareth pressed his lips against hers. His arms wrapped around her waist. Prim had never felt like this before, she was mesmerized. When he had pulled away he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Enchanted." Prim answered still dazed from that fleeting moment. "I have to admit, I never have been kissed before, at least anyone who wasn't Katniss or Mom."

"Its about to get better, follow me." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to his bedroom. He pulled her on the bed with him on top, they kissed some more. Jareth's fingers intertwined with Prim's braided hair, undoing the braid, and letting her long hair flow between his fingers.

Jareth then began to take off Prim's nightshirt. Prim was shocked and covered herself since she wasn't wearing a bra. "What's wrong, princess?"

"Mom said that these are private." Prim said. She was still naïve and her mother was overprotective of her youngest daughter that she hadn't told her about sex.

"With love there is no such thing as privacy." Jareth said. "Now, relax."

Prim moved her arms and Jareth admired the topless beauty. She had small and perky breast. He cupped one and sucked on the other. Prim let out a soft moan, unsure what was going on with her body.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked, teasing the young girl. Prim moaned in response.

He did the same to the other breast and Prim continued to moan. Jareth got up but straddled her with his legs so he can have the access to take off his shirt. Prim blushed at his figure. She wasn't used to see men shirtless unless she was helping her mother with a skin remedy. But the men she operated on were slim to the bone, nowhere near as attractive as Jareth.

He then took off her pants as she squeaked. Again, it wasn't something she was used to. "I assure you, Prim, this will feel much better."

"Sorry." Prim said softly.

"No need to apologize, sweet Prim, your innocent, you don't know much about the naughty things we're about to do." Jareth said reassuring her.

"Naughty?" Prim asked. "What have we done that is so bad?"

Jareth snickered but never answered her naïve question. He removed her white underwear. He admired Prim's sweet goddess body and inserted a finger inside her. Prim shrieked as he moved his finger in and out of her.

"J-Jareth." She moaned.

"Feels good?"

"Yes."

He inserted a second and eventually a third inside her. She arched her back in pleasure, unable to resist making a sound. White liquid escaped from Prim, covering Jareth's fingers. He licked them clean and pulled off his spandex, followed by his boxers.

Prim blushed again. The only time she saw a man completely naked like this was one time when operating. A man got shot by the peacekeepers in the thigh and Prim and her mother proceeded in the operation. She was only six at the time and forgot what an erection looked like. There was a second time where she saw such a figure but that was in her dreams.

"Like what you see?" Jareth asked.

"Its so…" Prim tried to find the words. "Long."

Jareth laughed. "Thanks for the compliment." He then kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you want this? This could hurt and I don't want to see my precious Prim be in agony."

"I'll be fine, Jareth. My sister can take care of 22 other kids trying to kill her, I'm pretty sure the pain that love has won't be as so bad." Prim said with a smile, unaware of what will happen to her.

"If you insist." Jareth said as he entered her. Prim screamed. This wasn't something she felt on a day-to-day basis. The worst pain she ever experienced was her period, but this was like her period times a hundred. She gripped tightly onto Jareth, afraid what could happen to her.

He kissed Prim's neck and whispered, "I'm sorry, Prim." But then the screaming became moans of pleasure. She moaned like a crazy animal, urging Jareth to continue, and he did. His thrust became harder and faster until the both for them reached their breaking points.

"Prim, I love you." Jareth said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you too." Prim said, tired as she curled up next to him, drifting to sleep.

The next morning, Prim had realized her mother had been alone. She used the crystal Jareth gave her to teleport home. Luckily her mother wasn't awake yet. She kissed her mother to wake her up. She opened her eyes. Prim said with a smile "Morning mom."


End file.
